


i won't turn my back to you

by nerds_dilema



Category: High Class Homos (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, high class homo's, i love them, read the comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerds_dilema/pseuds/nerds_dilema
Summary: hi there!!! i post around this time and ppl must think its early for me but no its midnight im just a night lurker. anyway please read this fic on instagram, by @momozerii! it's very fun and i recommend it a lot! please enjoy





	i won't turn my back to you

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!!! i post around this time and ppl must think its early for me but no its midnight im just a night lurker. anyway please read this fic on instagram, by @momozerii! it's very fun and i recommend it a lot! please enjoy

Sapphia walks through the quiet castle halls, no sounds except her feet tapping against the marble floor. Occasionally a servant walks past her, and every flash of brown hair makes her spin around to check if it's Odette. On the third time, she finally catches herself doing it and is confused by her own actions.

 

"I don't get why I keep looking for her! I'm dating Marla. Not that I would even think about dating Odette," she says to herself, continuing her walk. She starts thinking about Odette and shakes her head, thinking about Marla instead.

 

"I think I'll head towards August, he might distract me from this," she grumbles, pace quickening towards any servant who can tell her where August is.

 

"April, do you know where August might be?" The servant pauses, shifting the stack of clothes she's holding. "I think i last saw him heading towards the courtyard, your highness."

 

Sapphia smiles and starts walking towards the courtyard, trying to stuff any thoughts of Odette to the back of her head. The courtyard she’s heading to was made for the king and queen, for any flower or plant they may want. Originally, it fell out of place after they didn't use it, and everything wilted. But Sapphia wanted to make it again, so she got a team and started replacing the flowers there again. It's her safe spot.

 

Then, growing up, she started hanging out with August there. With front teeth missing, bandages covering knees, and both tethered to the same place, they became friends.

 

She stops thinking about the past, and picks up her pace, any thoughts of Odette tucked to the back of her mind, barely bothering her. She happily walks to the courtyard, and then the thoughts come pouring back. Why? She sees Odette.

 

They're not on bad terms. Sapphia has just been avoiding her because she just... she can't make a proper reason. She's sure there's one, she just doesn't know it yet. Maybe because Odette's hair is pretty? and her eyes are like hazel, glowy and always full of light? and maybe because her lips are-

 

Sapphia cuts herself off, and notices that Odette is walking towards her.

 

"Hi, Odette! what are you doing here?" Odette looks around the garden, and Sapphia feels like that Odette is trying to avoid her gaze.

 

"Oh, I'm just walking around. I just got off of work, so I decided to come here. It's very pretty." 

 

_ 'Like you,' _ Odette's mind thinks, and red travels from her cheeks to her ears.

 

"Is something wrong? You seem a bit red," Sapphia says, going to place a hand against Odette's face to check her temperature. Odette steps back and nearly trips, waving her hands frantically.

 

"No! No. I'm fine. Nothing wrong!" She finally manages to say, looking everywhere but Sapphia. Lucas taps Percy on the shoulder and turns him towards Saph and Odette.

 

"August, hey, look," Percy says to the other boy reading a book on the bench near him. August still is staring very intently at the book and it has to take a poke from Percy to stir him.

 

"Hm? What is it?" Lucas points to Sapphia and Odette talking and August confusedly blinks at them.

 

"Is there an issue?" Lucas stares at him for a moment before shaking his head.

 

"You're just as oblivious, oh my god." August goes back to his book and Percy looks at Lucas, grinning.

 

"Should we go save Odette? I mean, poor girl is practically falling apart right in front of our Saph." Lucas thinks for a moment before answering.

 

"Sure, let's save her." He starts walking towards them, Percy not trailing far behind. August continues to read his book, which Percy is most definitely going to ask questions about once they're done with mission save Odette.

 

"Hey guys! Looks like we all somehow had a hive mind and decided to come here. Looks like the group is all here!" Percy grins, crossing his arms. Odette blinks and finally falls out of her panic state. She silently thanks every god there could be.

 

_ 'They're both GODSEND, I would be dead if they didn't save me.' _ She shoots a thankful glance to both of them, and Lucas winks very subtlety at her.

 

"Yup, everyone is here but my precious girlfriend Marla," Sapphia starts, and Odette's gut twists. "...and August, but we don't really care for him." Percy pouts and looks back at the older boy sitting on the bench.

 

"I care for him!" Sapphia smiles.

 

"I know you do, Percy." She winks at him, as if trying to say that she is some all knowing god. Percy considers that she might know. Odette holds her arm, and looks down at the ground, mind enveloped with jealousy.

 

"...I'm gonna go get Marla, so we'll have the entire gang. I don't need anyone to walk with me, if any of you were gonna offer. I'll be right back." she walks away, head downturned. Lucas waits for a few moments before declaring that he has to go to the bathroom.

 

He quickly catches up with her and grabs her arm. She twists around and tries to pull her arm from his grasp, but fails.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks, voice laced with worry and concern. She tries again to pull away, and looks away from him.

 

"Nothing is wrong. It's all fine!" Her voice cracks, and he notices that tears are dripping onto the floor. He pulls her in for a hug.

 

"Hey, hey, something is up. What's happening?" he asks again. She quietly cries and he waits until she's done.

 

"It's... it's just that I KNOW that Sapphia is really happy with Marla, and I don't have a chance with her AT ALL! And she's way too pretty for me, and Marla would be upset if I tried to steal Saph away from her, and it just... hurts. Knowing that i'll never have Sapphia," she sobbed, hugging Lucas tight.

 

"Hey, hey, hey now. I have an idea! I'm gonna go get Marla and Sapphia, and we're all gonna talk this out." Odette scrambles away from him and raises a finger.

 

"Lucas I'm begging you please don't." She holds her arms. "I hate talking about my feelings. Too bothersome." He nods and then continues to start walking to get Marla.

 

"I- I uh, couldn't hear you there. Gotta go get them." She stares at him walking away with a jaw dropped, and then shakes her head.

 

"Unbelievable!" She sits down on the ground where they talked, and sits there.

 

He comes back 5 minutes later with Marla and Sapphia, and Odette quickly looks away from them.

 

"Lucas told us something was happening with you! Are you alright?" Marla asks, crouching down and tilting her head at Odette. Lucas leans against the wall and nods at her.

 

"Right now I've just- god, It feels weird saying this. I have to get it out though." She rubs her eyes. "Sapphia, ever since the day we've met I thought 'What a troublesome girl!' and we didn't have the best relationship back then.

 

"And now? We're good friends, except my mind still says 'What a troublesome girl!' for different reasons. My reasons are that I thought 'Hey, maybe I'm in love with Marla.' But i'm not. I managed to figure out, with Marla's help, that I actually..." she pauses, and coughs.

 

"...I'm actually in love with you." Sapphia stares at her, jaw dropped and eyes wide. She looks at Marla for help. She thinks about how she felt when she first met Odette, she felt annoyed. But deep down, she remembers, she had shoved any potential feelings down for Odette.

 

"Okay, Saph, I want you to think very hard about this. We may be dating right now, but i'm not dumb. So I can still see that you really like Odette." Marla looks at Sapphia, and Lucas is leaning against a wall with a smile on his face.

 

_ 'Gods kill me if this goes bad,' _ Odette thinks, silently praying. She doesn't want this situation to go bad. She prays to almost every single god there is.

 

Sapphia is silent for a few moments, and sheepishly looks away. "...I think you might be right, Marla. I think I might have a crush on Odette," she murmurs, and Odette lets out the breath she's been holding. Marla nods, smiling. 

 

"Thank god we finally figured this out, the next couple we have to sort out is August and Percy." Everyone nods, and laughs, purely for the dumbness of this situation and August's obliviousness.

 

"Well, Marla and I are gonna go check on them, you two have your alone time!" Lucas waves and walks with her to the courtyard. The room is silent, and they're both messes.

 

"So... when did you realize you liked me?" Sapphia asks, trying to make it less awkward.

 

"A few weeks ago, actually. It's one of the reasons I kept avoiding you." Sapphia can't act hurt. She's been trying to avoid Odette as well.

 

"I was actually trying to avoid you too, and I didn't have an actual reason for it. Even though we were on good terms." Odette smiles and shakes her head.

 

"Guess we're both pretty dumb." They laugh to themselves quietly and the room falls silent again. Odette looks at Sapphia.

 

"Y'know..." Her eyes glance down to her lips. "I kinda wanna kiss you right now." Sapphia smiles and leans forward, finally able to kiss the lips she's been thinking about for so long. Odette is finally able to fully examine Sapphia's eyes that were so pretty to her when they first met.

 

Their lips connect, and Odette pulls Sapphia towards her. Sapphia wraps an arm around her waist, eyes closed. They finally pull apart and she stares at Odette.

 

"So does that make us girlfriends now?" Sapphia smiles and hugs her.

 

"I guess so," Sapphia mutters to her.

 


End file.
